Pídeme
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: -Lo dejaré. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.-


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR y la Warner, yo solo tengo un problema haciendo historias en mi cabeza.

El soundtrack de esta historia es Shiver de Lucy Rose.

Se separaron cuando el aire les falto. Sus frentes estaban unidas y su nariz rozaba tiernamente la de la chica. Parecía imposible que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que a la única persona que necesitaba entre sus brazos era a ella.

-Lo dejaré. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.-

-No lo harás. Sabes que lo destrozarías.-

El nudo en la garganta y la agitación de su pecho lo hizo sonar aún más ronco de lo que esperaba, fue el disfraz perfecto para el dolor que le producía saber que debía dejarla ir.

-Estoy harta de hacer lo que es correcto. Yo solo te quiero a ti.-

El roce de sus labios al hablar lo estaban haciendo flaquear, él sabía que no había otra forma. Ella debía ir y casarse con Ron, el saldría del país y empezaría de nuevo en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera o siguiera cada paso que daba.

Desde un principio su historia había estado destinada al fracaso. Ella era la novia de su mejor amigo, del hermano que nunca había tenido. Ella era su mejor amiga, la única que le había apoyado en momento de su vida. Hermione era la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

La chica no podía dejar a Ron, conocía perfectamente al pelirrojo y sabía que haría cualquier estupidez con tal de retenerla a su lado. Los Weasley eran la única familia que le quedaba a Hermione desde que la guerra hubiera terminado. El hechizo desmemorizador que había lanzado a sus padres había resultado irreversible y pronto ella también se volvió una huérfana como el. Molly y Arthur Weasley los habían acogido a ambos como dos hijos más y por mucho que predicaran el amor, eso no iba a ser suficiente para dejarlos estar juntos. En cuanto supieran de quién se había atrevido a enamorarse, primero les rompería el corazón, después perderían a la que ahora era su familia y de paso, al mejor amigo que jamás había tenido, pero el problema real era que estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado. No podía arrastrarla a una vida de señalamientos y problemas, ya habían tenido suficiente con la vida que les había tocado.

Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. No se sentía capaz de decirle adiós. Sus piernas entrelazadas y las sábanas revueltas le recordaban la intensidad con la que habían vivido su relación. Desde la primera vez que se habían besado, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, la primera discusión, la primera reconciliación... Todo había sucedido en aquella habitación. Ese santuario donde lo único que importaban eran ellos, sin preocupaciones, sin cargas; por eso quizá la noche le sabía tan amarga. Sabía que la hora de despedirse se acercaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría Herms. No lo hagamos más difícil.-

Las palabras salieron de su boca pero sonaron tan ajenas a él, que por un momento dudo haberlas dicho, no fue hasta que sintió las lágrimas calientes de Hermione en su pecho desnudo que comprendió el significado de ellas.

Era el final de una historia que nunca había podido empezar apropiadamente. Las lágrimas de la chica no cesaban y él trataba de evitar derrumbarse, alguno de los dos debía mostrar entereza. La única regla que habían impuesto cuando aquello empezara había sido esa, "un adiós sin lagrimas".

Que ingenuos habían sido al creer que solo era diversión. Ella había buscado un escape de Ron y su familia, la adrenalina de lo prohibido, alguien que la escuchara y comprendiera, alguien que la valorará por lo que era. Él podía hacerlo. Y ahí estaban los dos, tratando de cumplir una promesa imposible.

El abrazo de la chica se hizo más apretado, las lágrimas más saladas y los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a despuntar en el horizonte. Esto era todo.

-Debes irte.-

El ojiverde se soltó como pudo del abrazo y se sentó en la cama. Se puso unos calzoncillos y una playera que habían terminado en el piso y salió del cuarto. Era un cobarde. Siempre lo había sido. No tenía fuerzas para pedirle que se fuera con el, no tenía el valor de mirar sus ojos llorosos y tampoco era capaz de decirle que la amaba. Quizá Snape siempre había tenido razón, no era tan valiente como pensaba.

El café le supo más amargo que de costumbre. La chica seguía encerrada en la habitación, pareciera que hubiera olvidado que aquel día se casaría con Ron en una muy publicitada boda. "Los héroes de guerra contraen nupcias" se leía esa mañana en El Profeta. La ansiedad que lo invadía era demasiada, ella debía irse, si no lo hacía, probablemente no la dejara ir nunca más.

Miraba un punto fijo en la pared cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La castaña salió mirándose destrozada. Tenía el cabello mustio y más enmarañado que de costumbre, unas enormes ojeras adornaban sus ojos enrojecidos, sin olvidar el color rosado que el esfuerzo del llanto había dejado en parte de su frente y nariz.

Harry la miró como la primera vez. Aquella en la que le invito un trago en aquel bar cerca de la Universidad, como la vez primera en que se besaran después de discutir sobre alguna tontería de Quidditch que ella no entendía, como la mañana después de haberla hecho suya en aquella cama que tantas veces hubieran compartido... Simplemente la miro mientras un enorme hueco comenzaba a crecer en la boca de su estómago.

-Harry, no...-

Las palabras de Hermione Granger murieron en su boca. El llanto desconsolado se hizo presente nuevamente y él sintió que moriría ahí mismo

En un momento de debilidad y estupidez corrió a ella y la abrazo. Beso su cabeza varías veces mientras palabras sin sentido salían de su boca tratando de tranquilizarla. Su cuerpo se acoplaba tan bien entre sus brazos que por un microsegundo pensó que no podría hacerlo.

-Pídeme que lo deje y lo haré.-

El ruido en el andén 9 iba en aumento con la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes. Había olvidado lo que era estar ahí. Miro a su alrededor recordando épocas mejores mientras sus ojos seguían con detenimiento el par de cabelleras rebeldes que caminaban enfrente de él. Minah y Haley, fieles copias de su padre. Cualquiera podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que eran Potter.

Ambas miraban con asombro todo a su alrededor, una curiosidad heredada de su madre, pero siempre con la habilidad de mostrarse sorprendidas, eso sin duda era herencia suya.

La señal de que debían subir al tren fue dada y una ligera opresión en el pecho atacó a Harry. No estaba listo para ese momento. Las niñas se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron fuertemente.

-Dile a mamá que escriba cuando vuelva de Francia.-

-Se lo diré. Por favor, no causen problemas. Recuerden lo que dijo su madre.-

Las chicas asintieron y corearon al unísono -Nos sentimos orgullosas de ser quienes somos.-

Su padre las miro con ternura y las dejo subir al tren. Las chicas se pegaron a la ventana y no dejaron de decir adiós hasta que se perdieron de vista.

La noche cayó en aquel tranquilo barrio de Londres, una pareja se acurrucaba en la sala con una cobija cubriendo sus pies cuando una lechuza color gris entro volando por la ventana de la cocina. Ambos se pararon de inmediato y abrieron la misiva.

 _Queridos mamá y papá._

 _Hogwarts es lo máximo. ¿sabían que atravesamos el lago en bote? La comida es mil veces mejor que la de mamá (lo sentimos, pero es la verdad). La ceremonia duro mil años pero fue divertida. El sombrero nos habló a las dos. A Minah le dijo que era igualita a papá en muchas cosas y a mí me dijo que era como mamá. No sabíamos que podía hacer eso pero fue increíble. Seguro quieren saber dónde quedamos, pues... ¡somos Gryffindor! (seguramente Minah les escribirá para decirles lo fabuloso que es estar en la misma casa de papá)... ¡Compartiremos habitación y tomaremos clases juntas! Todo acá está perfecto. Tío Neville y tía Minerva les mandan saludos a los dos. Fue tan embarazoso que nos saludaran y besaran cuando llegamos..._

 _Los queremos mucho y no olviden escribirnos._

 _P.D. Deberían de ver cómo come el hijo de Ron Weasley, ¡iugh! Ahora entiendo porque mamá lo dejo._

La pareja se sonrió y compartió una mirada cómplice.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?-

Harry miro a su esposa con detenimiento. Eran casi quince años juntos. Mismos en los que habían tenido que salir adelante y enfrentarse a millones de personas, problemas y retos, pero eran los mismos quince años en los que había despertado a lado de la mujer que amaba. Los mismos años que le habían regalado una familia increíble y los mismos años que había aprendido a ser una mejor persona para ellas. ¿Se arrepentía?. La sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Hasta la pregunta sobraba.

-No.-

Notas de la autora

Esta historia la escribí originalmente con Draco y Ginny como protagonistas, pero decidí hacer esta versión por qué esta pareja lo ameritaba. Siempre he creído que Harry era la pareja ideal para Hermione…

Ojalá les guste y dejen sus comentarios sobre esta mini historia. Recuerden siempre "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
